Most home alarm system sirens, whether alerting the homeowner to fire, break-in, intruders, or other emergencies, are located inside the home. The alarm, when sounded, is intended to alert the home's occupants to an emergency situation. The alarm is typically not intended to be heard outside the home. In the rare event that the alarm may be heard outside, it is not loud enough to be heard from the street or by the neighbors. Even if an emergency alarm is sounding inside the home, there is typically no way for anyone outside the house to become aware that there is anything wrong inside. Thus, neighbors and passersby are not early given the opportunity to provide aid and assistance as the emergency situation is first developing, at a time when many emergencies can be thwarted before a potential problem develops.
While there are some alarm systems that produce external lights or noises, these inevitably require dedicated lighting that must be installed on the exterior of the home. Such systems, while helpful, are expensive to purchase and install, require their own independent lighting fixtures, and mar the outward appearance of the home. Thus, there remains a need for alerting those outside the home that an emergency situation has arisen and has triggered an alarm that does not require additional dedicated lighting installation. The present novel technology addresses this need.